Broken Promises
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: A request. Alexis is hurt thinking about how Zane has become Hell Kaiser. When he comes back for the GX tournament, he goes to talk to her, resulting in her resentment. Oneshot, hellshipping lemon, RxR, const crit ok


**A/N: This is a request fic, so if it's not too good, then I'm sorry. --;; Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
Dedicated to my friend, Samia. Luv ya, girl, you rox!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX or Duel Academy. DAMMIT!!!!!! **

* * *

Alexis stood at the edge of the dock, staring into the fog. It was nights like these that made her think about Zane. They'd used to stand here every night and talk until midnight or later, that is, until he'd graduated.

At first, she'd been happy for him. The party had been upbeat, and everyone had been congratulating him. He'd been optimistic about the future as well. Alas, that was when he'd been happy. But now, his soul had been overtaken by darkness, a force so strong that not even he, the great Kaiser could ward off. It still hurt to think how he'd promised to stay in touch, promised he'd call her, promised he'd come visit her; yet he never had.

She rubbed her arms, feeling chilled from the inside out. How could she have let this happen? Why didn't she call him first? She could've saved him, had it not been for Atticus' foolish love advice. She should've known not to trust him after the advice he'd given to Chazz.

Not to mention she'd given Zane her first kiss. How foolish she'd been! It'd been at his graduation party, as a going away present. She still remembered how sweet his lips tasted on her own. She really regretted having done that; she regretted surrendering her glass heart to him.

At that moment, a dark figure stepped onto the dock. She heard him coming, yet did not turn around.

"Alexis, it's been a long time."

She clasped her hands together and refused to look at him. Neither did she speak. A silver tear glistened in the moonlight as it spilled from beneath closed amber eyes. Biting back her bitter heartache, she continued to remain silent.

"Alexis, why is it that when I finally come to see you--"

"You're not here for me." She did her best to keep her trembling voice steady and low, "You're only here for the GX tournament. That's all you want. What do you want from me? Just to crush me in all your victorious glory? I want no part of it!"

Zane placed a hand on her shoulder. At first, the gesture was gentle. Then, his hand grasped her shoulder like an iron vice, causing her to cry out in pain. "I didn't approach you only to be treated so coldly," he growled, "I thought you cared about me."

"You were the one who abandoned me," she seethed, "I never stopped caring for you. You were the one who hated me!"

He set his mouth in a firm line. "I don't hate you."

"Then why do you act like it? Why do you dress yourself in dark clothing, displaying hatred and indifference towards the world? Why proclaim yourself 'Hell Kaiser?' Answer me!"

He raised his hand to strike her across the face. Her eyes flashed with anger and resentment, daring him to make the move, daring him to crush the last remaining pieces of her heart to dust.

Relenting, he dropped his hand. "I believe we need to catch up."

"I'd rather we didn't." She said coldly, turning her back on him.

"Don't turn your back on me!" He barked, seizing her wrist and forcing her to look at him, "Listen, Alexis, I didn't come to play games. I don't have much time, so I suggest you comply."

"With what?" She asked bitterly, "Your abuse? I don't think so."

Zane's scowl deepened. As she stared icy daggers into those teal eyes, she saw his pain, and began to take pity on him. Her heart melted and her hard expression gave way to one of compassion. Gingerly, she lifted her hand, allowing it to fall upon his smooth cheek. She ran her fingers over his face, exploring it, as though she'd never before. Looking into those eyes, she saw her reflection, her past, her love. Perhaps there was nothing she could do to stop him now, but at least she could ease his discomfort.

Taking him by the hand, she led him back to her room. She took great care to be quiet, and kept to the shadows so as not to be seen. Zane did not question her actions; he'd seen it in her eyes. He knew what she was going to do for him.

Wordlessly, she shut and locked the door. He'd already begun the task of discarding the unwanted clothing. Shyly, she undid her jacket, her heart thumping. She looked back at him, into his eyes, and relaxed. He may be Hell Kaiser now, but she still loved him as much as the day he'd left Duel Academy. All bitterness and resentment washed away, being swiftly replaced with compassion and love.

He stepped over to her and slipped her jacket off. Then, he pulled her shirt over her head. She blushed as, with a flick of his finger, her bra came undone and fell to the floor. Clumsily, she undid his pants and let them drop. He continued by unzipping her skirt.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled his boxers down. Her eyes widened at the sight of his erection. She blushed and yiped when he stripped her of her panties, leaving her exposed to him. He smirked, looking lustfully at her nakedness. She looked away, ashamed of her state and feeling as though he didn't care for her any more than a toy.

Despite her feelings of doubt, she lay back on the bed, spreading her legs. He leaned over her, his teal hair flopping in his face. She looked up into his eyes fearfully, then relaxed, knowing that Zane would take care of her. Somewhere deep inside, she knew he cared for her.

He eased his body slowly onto her thin frame. She let out a tiny cry as he pushed into her, entering her. Tears stung her eyes as he penetrated her. Her nails dug into his back, her heart pounding against his chest.

Much to her surprise, he grew gentle. He slowly thrust in and out, taking care not to hurt her. She closed her eyes as pleasure overcame her senses.

His hand drifted down to her breasts. He played with her nipple, then kissed it. She shivered as he leaned up and nipped her ear, going down her neck and breasts, until he'd reached her stomach. She had no idea how he managed to do this while making love to her, neither did she care.

He buried his mouth in her neck, kissing it heatedly. Wincing as he pushed deeper into her, she clung tighter to him, beginning to feel overwhelmed by love. Letting her fingers drift into his hair, she shoved closer to him, moving with him. He smirked against her neck and held her tighter in his strong arms as he hit her sensitive spot, causing her to moan softly.

"Zane," she whispered in his ear, her hands searching his body, "Zane…"

He remained silent and gently massaged her breasts. She arched her back, allowing him to go deeper. Another soft, tiny moan escaped her lips.

Leaning down, he surprised her by gently touching his lips to hers. She shivered as his lips massaged hers. Then, he brushed his tongue to her mouth. She parted her lips, allowing him full access to the warm, moist cavern. Gladly, he slipped his tongue in. After a moment's hesitation, she slid her own tongue in his mouth, and allowed him to suck on it. Her fingers traced his chest as she kissed him.

Finally, she pulled away. "I love you," she whispered as her pleasure grew more intense, "I love you! I was too afraid to tell you, baby, but oh, I love you!"

He failed to respond, making a pang come to her heart. She lowered her eyes and tucked her head beneath his chin. She was such a fool for thinking he'd love her too! He only wanted sex; that was all. But if that's what it took to make him happy, she'd gladly oblige. Her body was his now.

He slid up and down on her faster, making her hotter. She cried his name out again and again, choking on the sound so as not to wake anyone on either side of them. Dizziness overtook her senses as he hit her pleasure spot over and over. She felt the room spinning; this could not be real.

Again, their lips collided, and their tongues drifted into each others' mouths, searching and bumping together. They ran their hands over each other, leaving hot, tingling sensations on their skin. Just as she thought she was going to die for her heart thumping painfully against her rips, he came inside her. She shivered as she felt her own body react against him. And then, it was over.

He lay on top of her for a moment, trying to catch his breath. She felt his heart beating rapidly against her, and was glad she'd been able to pleasure him. It didn't matter whether or not he loved her back. All that mattered was that she'd eased his pain.

Sitting up, he looked down at her, into her amber eyes. He leaned down, taking her face in the palm of his hand and caressing it.

"Alexis, about what you said earlier…"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

He pulled her up, capturing her in a tight embrace and kissed her. And this time, he meant it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was good enough, Samia. Hope you liked! Tho, it wasn't as good as some of my others b/c it didn't have much plot. --;; Anyway, please review!**


End file.
